


В Лос-Анджелесе, как всегда, солнечно

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Bad Humor, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Police, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Все проблемы в жизни Джинёна начинаются с того, что эти двое — Джексон и Джебом — оказываются в одном помещении.





	В Лос-Анджелесе, как всегда, солнечно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ауфест/  
> У текста есть референс — один из эпизодов сериала «Ри́ццоли и Айлс». От него мало что осталось, но.

В Лос-Анджелесе, как всегда, солнечно. Горячий воздух, кажется, можно потрогать руками, хотя еще нет и полудня. Под ногами Джебома практически плавится асфальт, когда они с Джексоном возвращаются из спортзала неподалеку от участка. Мокрая от пота майка мерзко липнет к спине, и Джебом то и дело брезгливо передергивает плечами. Но мыться в душевых тренажерки еще более мерзко.   
  
Он слушает вполуха третью за утро невероятную историю спасения заложников (“А потом я, как хренов Брюс Уиллис…”) и едва борется с желанием широко зевнуть. Их возня в спортзале вместо того, чтобы взбодрить, наоборот лишила Джебома последних сил после бессонной ночи, и теперь он мечтает только о кружке крепкого кофе со льдом и свежей одежде.  
  
С тех пор, как Джексон получил место в элитном подразделении S.W.A.T., они видятся нечасто. График у него неадекватный, предполагающий выезды на штурмы и задержания и днём и ночью, а сам Джебом круглыми сутками сидит в лаборатории со своими молчаливыми пациентами. Поэтому, когда в половину четвертого утра ему неожиданно приходит сообщение с приглашением на совместную утреннюю тренировку, он, стиснув зубы, соглашается.   
  
Со спортом у него после травмы не складывается, с Джексоном — тоже.   
  
Он, если честно, вообще не помнит, когда они виделись последний раз не по работе. Джексон то придумывает отговорки — одну сказочнее другой — то просто не отвечает на звонки и сообщения. Джебому требуется непозволительно много времени, прежде чем до него доходит в чем причина.  
  
Всё-таки, чувство вины — самое разрушающее дружбу чувство в мире.  
  
В честь своего планового трехдневного отпуска Джексон настаивает на том, чтобы купить всем своим бывшим коллегам из Отдела Нравов кофе и выпечку в кофейне за углом. Выпечка там строго органическая и, по мнению Джебома, имеет вкус картона, но за кофе он готов убить, так что кое-как плетется за чересчур энергичным Джексоном в сторону ярко-зелёной вывески.  
  
В участок они входят (Джексон бодро вбегает по ступенькам, а Джебом вползает) груженные шуршащими крафтовыми пакетами с безглютеновыми пончиками и стаканами кофе, как раз к ланчу.   
  
— Ребята, всем привет, соскучились по мне? — с порога кричит чайкой сияющий Джексон, — Я возвращаю почти в целости и сохранности вашего занудного судебного медика, а в качестве извинений за такую неприятность — всем кофе и вкусняшки!  
  
Народ одобрительно гудит и тянется за выпечкой, еще не зная о страшном предательстве. Джексон был головной болью их отдела на протяжении пяти лет, но не смотря на весь хаос, который он вокруг себя создавал с первого дня поступления на службу, его всё равно все любили.   
  
Пока тот бегает от одного офицера к другому, чтобы одарить каждого кофе и пакетом с несъедобным пончиком, Джебом встаёт под струю прохладного воздуха их старенького кондиционера около стола Джинёна и блаженно прикрывает глаза.   
  
— Выглядишь плохо.   
  
— О, ну спасибо, сержант Пак, — Джебом кривится и поворачивается к нему, — Ты, как всегда, знаешь, чем подбодрить.   
  
— Сержант Пак? Всё-таки сдал экзамен? — Джексон налетает на Джинёна со спины и, нарушая всякую субординацию, сгребает того в объятия, — Только что-то я не помню вечеринки по случаю назначения.   
  
Джинён, даже в жару застегнутый на все пуговицы, морщится и, совсем как в детстве, краснеет ушами.   
  
Да, неловко вышло…  
  
Вечеринка, если так можно было назвать их междусобойчик в корейском ресторане, была, только Джексона на неё действительно никто не звал. (Интересно, почему?)   
  
Джебом прячет улыбку за своим бумажным стаканчиком, предвкушая перебранку достойную Локи, и, под тяжелым взглядом Джинёна, начинает стратегическое отступление в сторону своей лаборатории. За спиной новоиспеченный сержант пытается как-то оправдаться и отбрехаться.  
  
Джебом, прежде чем скрыться за дверями, задерживается у мусорных баков в углу, прикидывая, как бы незаметно выбросить чудовищно шумный пакет с еще более чудовищно не вкусным пончиком в ядовито-зелёной глазури. Он пытается встать так, чтобы загородить собой совершаемое преступление, тихонько открывает крышку и…  
  
— Доктор Им, доктор Им!  
  
… и едва не матерится вслух, уронив с грохотом от неожиданности и крышку от бака, и шуршащий пакет.  
  
— Вам пришла посылка! А что это вы тут…?  
  
Иногда ему кажется, что нового стажера — Ким Югёма — прислали специально для того, чтобы свести его в могилу. Лысеть в свои двадцать восемь, уверен Джебом, он точно начал из-за него и его выкрутасов!  
  
Стараясь, как можно неприметнее, затолкать пяткой пакет за мусорку, Джебом оборачивается, и, прочистив горло, невозмутимо спрашивает:  
  
— Мне? Интересно, что там…  
  
Югём сначала прищуривается подозрительно, пытаясь заглянуть ему за спину, но затем торопится показать коробки, которые принёс курьер.  
  
Джебом краем уха слышит, как Джексон с Джинёном продолжают собачиться прямо посреди офиса ( “Я думал, ты мне друг, а ты…”), и рассеянно рассматривает посылки, сверху донизу обклеенные почтовыми марками.  
  
— Обратный адрес — абонентский ящик в Сингапуре, — себе под нос бубнит Джебом.  
  
— Ты что-то из Сингапура заказал? — Джексон пугает, неожиданно вырастая за спиной, и кладёт подбородок ему на плечо, — Никогда не понимал твою любовь к интернет-магазинам. Ни потрогать, ни понюхать...  
  
Джебома, отвыкшего от таких его порывов, всего непроизвольно передергивает. Он никому не позволяет себя трогать. Джексон, всегда чувствительный к подобным вещам, нехотя отстраняется, просто становясь рядом.   
  
— Не заказывал, — всё так же рассеянно отвечает Джебом, читая накладные на груз, — на штампе написано “Коллекционный товар”. Но я не коллекционер...   
  
Джексон хмыкает как-то скептично, и Джебом тут же реагирует:  
  
— Кошки и фотоаппараты не считаются.  
  
— Три кошки еще не коллекция, ты прав.  
  
— Их пять, — машинально поправляет его Джебом, и буквально затылком чувствует немой вопрос.  
  
Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить как-нибудь остроумно, но коробка, которую он берёт в руки, издает внезапно странный, ничего хорошего не обещающий, щелчок.  
  
Лицо Джексона моментально приобретает воинственное и сконцентрированное выражение. С таким лицом, знает Джебом, тот работает “в поле”, вытаскивая заложников и уничтожая террористов.  
  
— Нехороший звук, — произносит медленно Джексон и весь как-то подбирается. Готовая к работе машина для защиты и убийства неугодных Ван Джексон.  
  
Джебом замирает с коробкой на вытянутых руках, словно суслик в свете фар.   
  
— Эм… Джексон, скажи, — сипит он, — а в правилах есть что-то про не заказанные посылки и про абонентский ящик в обратном адресе?  
  
— Да, — кивает тот на пёстрый плакат позади, — написано, что нельзя брать в руки. И действовать по аварийному плану, — Джексон смотрит на него, сурово сведя брови к переносице, — про щелчки там ничего не сказано.  
  
Джебом чувствует, как по позвоночнику щекотно сползает капля пота. Ему очень хочется согнать её движением плеч, но на его едва заметный манёвр, содержимое коробки откликается еще одним глухим щелчком, почти не слышным в общем гуле.  
  
— Думаю… там датчик давления.  
  
— Это… Это хреново.  
  
Джебом паникует и обводит взглядом участок, пытаясь сосчитать, сколько офицеров сейчас находится внутри, представить сколько человек во всем здании в будний день во время ланча, и сколько времени потребуется на полную эвакуацию.  
  
— Так, нужно очистить здание, — начинает он несмело, снова вперясь взглядом в проклятую коробку, — Югём, марш отсюда! И, — тут он повышает голос, чтобы все его услышали, — вызывайте саперов!   
  
В офисе начинается неразбериха, будто они не полицейский участок, а младшая группа детского сада, не знающая как себя вести в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Офицеры в панике бросают всё, что держали в руках, там же, где стояли (самые сообразительные умудряются под общую суматоху выкинуть несъедобный дар офицера Вана в мусорку), по комнате разлетаются важные и не очень документы, на пол падают стаканчики с кофе вместе с содержимым, пачкая и так не первой свежести линолеум.  
  
— Джексон, вали тоже отсюда.  
  
— Нет, — тот упрямо мотает головой, становится напротив, и Джебом чувствует чужие горячие ладони поверх своих, — Я буду держать своими руками твои руки, чтобы помогать поддерживать давление.   
  
Джебом испытывает ядрёный коктейль из неловкости, смущения и благодарности, но Джексон не был бы самим собой, если бы не:  
  
— А то ты со своими макаронинами вместо рук до сапёров не дотянешь.  
  
Убийство и возможное самоубийство предотвращает растрёпанный Джинён, вбегающий в офис откуда-то снизу. В руках у него цветные папки из архива, в котором он, видимо, прятался последние минут десять от доставшего его Джексона.  
  
— В чем дело?!   
  
— Нужно очистить здание, — говорит ему Джексон, придавливая руки Джебома к коробке плотнее, — возможно, в этой посылке взрывное устройство.  
  
Все проблемы в жизни Джинёна начинаются с того, что эти двое — Джексон и Джебом — оказываются вместе в одном помещении. По одиночке они, в общем-то, вполне безобидны, но вдвоем просто притягивают неприятности, как один огромный магнит.  
  
Долбанные Гарри Поттер и Рон Уизли. А он, Джинён — Гермиона Грейнджер, постоянно спасающая их задницы.   
  
Он переводит взгляд с одного на другого, и у него едва на лбу не написано, что тот о них думает. Он получил звание сержанта всего пару недель назад, и всё было нормально. Но стоило Джексону переступить порог его участка, как сразу же случилось что-то до идиотизма фантастическое.  
  
— Нужно, — начинает он неуверенно, теребя свой новенький шеврон на рукаве формы, — перекрыть улицу. Но почему она не взорвалась на почте?  
  
— Это не обязательно, — отвечает ему Джексон, — Когда отправитель узнаёт, что она дошла, активирует её удаленно. Кто-нибудь звонил?  
  
— Угу, — кивает ему всё ещё топчущийся рядом любопытный до неприличия Югём, — звонили пару минут назад. Спрашивали: доставили или нет.  
  
Джебом судорожно вздыхает:  
  
— Думаю… Думаю я активировал датчик давления.  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
— Это как мина, — поясняет Югёму Джинён, — ты на неё наступаешь, а когда убираешь ногу — она взрывается.   
  
— Джинён, тебе бы тоже уйти…  
  
Он смотрит то на Джексона, то на Джебома, а потом говорит:  
  
— Я подожду сапёров, а ты, Югём, марш отсюда.  
  
— Но… сержант Пак!  
  
— Это приказ! — повышает голос Джинён.  
  
Будь Югём псом — золотым ретривером, например — то он бы сейчас определенно обиженно прижал уши к голове и поджал хвост.   
  
Джексон смотрит на него с сочувствием и пониманием. Джинён кого хочешь доведет своими приказами.   
  
— Сержант Пак, — непривычно официально обращается он, — покиньте здание, пожалуйста.   
  
— Это мой участок! — внезапно ощетинивается Джинён, — И ты…  
  
— То, что я не в форме, не значит, что перестал быть лейтенантом. Покиньте здание. Это приказ старшего по званию — говорит Джексон, а потом, неуместно подмигнув Джебому, добавляет, — не беспокойтесь. Ваш доктор Им в надежных руках. Буквально, кекекеке.  
  
***  
  
После того, как Джинён уводит Югёма, вцепившись тому в оттопыренное ухо, и, скрипя зубами, уходит сам, они с Джексоном остаются ждать сапёра один на один. Еще совсем недавно такая компания не доставляла Джебому абсолютно никакого дискомфорта. А теперь, спустя почти год джексонового непонятного режима тишины, Джебом стоит, вцепившись в проклятую коробку, и не знает, как себя вести и о чем говорить. Хотя, кое-что его, всё же, интересует.  
  
— А когда ты…  
  
— Как твоя…  
  
— Ты первый, — произносят они одновременно, и с трудом пытаются подавить нервный смех, боясь дёрнуться. Смех звучит несуразно и как-то натужно. Джебому от него мерзко почти также, как от потной майки, прилипшей к спине.  
  
От очередной порции неловкостей их спасает сапёр, упакованный с ног до головы в защитный костюм. Он тяжело передвигает ноги, таща за собой чемодан с оборудованием. Джебом щурится, силясь узнать лицо за маской, но не может, так что просто молча кивает ему в знак приветствия.   
  
— О, Майкл, — оживляется Джексон, — как сын? Джимми, кажется? Поди спать не даёт. Я бы пожал тебе руку, но, сам понимаешь...  
  
Ну, конечно же, Джексон его знает. Есть ли в этом городе хоть один человек, с которым он не успел побрататься?!  
  
— Давай не дёргайся лишний раз, приятель, — хмуро отвечает ему Майкл, доставая из чемодана, кажется, детектор, — а то Джимми получит на день рождения мои останки в спичечном коробке.  
  
— Понял, молчу-молчу.   
  
Детектор загадочно скрипит и пищит, пока Майкл крутится вокруг них, двигая чемодан за собой по пятам. Руки у Джебома начинают затекать и, если бы не Джексон, то он бы уже точно ослабил хватку.   
  
Как там он сказал? Макаронины? Обидно, но правда. Спортсмен из него всегда был так себе.  
  
Оборудование начинает трещать как-то жизнеутверждающе, и Джебом, стремясь нарушить напряженную тишину, произносит:  
  
— Обнадеживающий звук… Значит, радиации нет?  
  
Майкл в своем скафандре утвердительно кивает, сворачивает провода детектора, закрепляет его в чемодане и принимается настраивать еще какую-то громоздкую хрень.  
  
— Хорошо, — жизнерадостно говорит Джексон, — это мне нравится. Одной проблемой меньше.  
  
Джебому очень хочется поторопить Майкла, потому что помимо проблемы с гипотетической радиацией, датчиком давления и возможностью подорваться, у него, в данный момент, есть еще одна загвоздка.  
  
— Чёрт… Отвлеки меня чем-нибудь.   
  
— Что? Так тяжело? — Джексон напротив многозначительно хмыкает и поигрывает бровями,   
  
— Это всё потому что…  
  
— Нет, это не потому, что у меня руки-макаронины, — Джебом раздраженно закатывает глаза и замолкает, пытаясь думать о чем-нибудь добром и вечном.   
  
Доброе и вечное помогает мало, Майкл всё возится со своими железками, а Джексон, у которого, судя по едва заметной дрожи, тоже понемногу затекают руки, в кои-то веки молчит.  
  
— За какие такие заслуги ты получил лейтенанта? — задает Джебом первый же вопрос, который приходит ему в голову. Он, на самом деле, надеется, что Джексон начнет, как обычно, рассказывать еще одну захватывающую историю с самого начала (примерно с сотворения мира), но тот просто отвечает:  
  
— Если честно, я соврал.   
  
— Ты… ты что?!  
  
— Ну, пошутил, — округляет глаза Джексон, — А что такого? Тебе не кажется, что шеврон сержанта ему жмёт? Надо же было как-то сбить с него спесь. Да и нечего ему тут делать...  
Джебом смотрит неверяще, вспоминает растерянно-обиженное лицо Джинёна, когда тот уходил, и рот сам собой расплывается в улыбке. Ложь во спасение, да?  
  
Терпеть становится невыносимо, так что Джебом, наплевав на все приличия, начинает шевелить своим многострадальным носом из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Это, конечно, очень разряжает атмосферу, — говорит ему Джексон, пытаясь подавить рвущийся наружу смех, — но, если ты не прекратишь корчить рожи, я начну ржать, и этот звук будет последним, который ты услышишь в своей жизни.  
  
— Блядь, не смей! — ругается Джебом и, под вопрошающий взгляд Джексона, признаётся, — У меня так нос чешется, что я сейчас просто с ума сойду.   
  
— О, — тупо произносит Джексон, — так попроси Майкла…  
  
— Я не буду чесать ему нос, — резонно отвечает им Майкл откуда-то с пола, — я тут, вроде как, немного занят.  
  
— Окей, спасибо Майкл, мы тебя поняли. Ты просто душка.  
  
Джексон переминается аккуратно с ноги на ногу, вздыхает и, запнувшись, предлагает:  
  
— Ну, если ты не совсем бревно…  
  
Джебом возмущенно вскидывается на него, а Майкл, всё продолжающий ковыряться со своими приборами и датчиками, как-то подозрительно начинает похрюкивать вне поля зрения.  
  
— … можешь нагнуться ко мне и воспользоваться моей мужественной щетиной на подбородке.  
  
— Ты что, издеваешься?!  
  
Джексон выглядит оскорбленным до крайности. Если бы не необходимость держать коробку, он, кажется, бросил бы всё и ушёл, громко хлопнув дверью.  
  
— Я абсолютно серьезно! Ты немного наклонишься, я немного наклонюсь и… — тут он замечает выражение лица Джебома и быстренько скукоживает мысль, — ну, или можешь потерпеть, пока Майкл нас разминирует.  
  
Проходит еще пара долгих минут в молчании. Джебом мучительно выбирает между смертью от стыда и смертью от возможного взрыва, если он, в конце концов, чихнет.  
  
— Ааааррр, — рычит от отчаяния Джебом, — иди сюда!   
  
Он стискивает коробку трясущимися руками покрепче, расставляет ноги для устойчивости и медленно тянется навстречу Джексону своим зудящим носом. Тот старательно вытягивает подбородок и кряхтит, страдальчески морщась.  
  
“Ага”, — злорадно думает про себя Джебом, — “И кто из нас двоих тут бревно”.  
  
А потом они встречаются где-то условно посередине, и, господи, это самое охуенное, что случилось с Джебомом за день. Он яростно елозит зудящим носом по щетине на чужом подбородке, и чувствует себя, наконец, человеком.   
  
Чёрт, какой кайф.   
  
— Майкл, ты не знаешь, камеры здесь звук пишут? — слышит Джебом словно издалека. — А то нам ведь с тобой никто не поверит, что доктор Им, держащий в страхе и живых и мёртвых этого участка, умеет так мурчать.  
  
Джебом замирает.   
  
Блядь. Камеры. Он совсем забыл про камеры.  
  
Надо будет уничтожить эту запись до того, как Джинён снимет копию. А он точно снимет! Джебом уверен, потому что он сам на его месте обязательно бы сделал себе дубликат. На случай важных переговоров.  
  
— Если вы закончили миловаться, — говорит Майкл невозмутимо, — то можно я уже займусь делом?  
  
Джебом, наверное, заливается краской. Пятнами, как обычно. Щеки и уши горят огнем, а ладони потеют так, что он боится, как бы коробка не выскользнула из рук. Последний раз ему было так стыдно в шестнадцать, когда мама застала их с Джексоном целующимися. Очень сложно было объяснить потом, что он просто боялся идти на свидание с девушкой неподготовленным, а сестры Джинёна ему едва голову не оторвали за такое предложение о сотрудничестве.   
  
— Хорошо, что у меня щетина быстро отрастает, — как ни в чем не бывало говорит Джексон, — не поцарапался?  
  
— Всё… всё отлично, — выдавливает из себя Джебом, — спасибо.  
  
Майкл, собравший, как оказалось, портативный рентген, придвигается к ним вплотную:  
  
— Радиация от рентгена сейчас не опасна для здоровья.  
  
— Знаете, — мямлит Джебом, — радиация — это последнее, что в данный момент меня беспокоит.  
  
На то, чтобы просканировать коробку снова требуется ненормально много времени. Рентген гудит, обрабатывая сантиметр за сантиметром. У Джебома сводит спину спазмом, и он жмурится, пытаясь переждать боль. Джексон сдвигает руки немного ниже, принимая на себя основной вес. Посылка сама по себе небольшая и не тяжелая, но они стоят уже, кажется, целую вечность, так что она будто прибавляет по килограмму в минуту.   
  
— Как твоя… — снова начинает Джексон, а потом, напоровшись на прямой открытый взгляд Джебома, тушуется и нелепо заканчивает, — Нора?  
  
“Спина”, — переводит легко Джебом.  
  
Как твоя спина, Джебом? Прости меня, Джебом. Ведь из-за меня ты полгода пролежал на больничной койке, Джебом. Ведь из-за меня тебе, Джебом, до конца жизни придётся пить горькие таблетки, когда во всегда солнечной Калифорнии будет собираться дождь. Если бы я был быстрее, выше, сильнее, Джебом, я бы успел, я бы удержал, я бы спас. Ты бы, Джебом, не пролетел вниз четыре этажа. Ты бы не упал. Твою спину бы не пришлось собирать по частям восемь часов в операционной.   
  
Всё это легко читается в глазах Джексона, но вслух он этого так и не говорит.  
  
— Скучает, — отвечает ему Джебом, — дерёт корреспонденцию и продолжает гадить в туфли Джинёна, когда тот приходит в гости.  
  
— Моя девочка, — выдыхает Джексон и смаргивает катящиеся капли пота по бровям и векам.  
  
— Мама, кстати, тоже скучает, — сам не знает зачем говорит Джебом, — так и готовит каждые выходные порцию неострой курочки специально для тебя. Я уже, если честно, не знаю, как оправдать твоё отсутствие.  
  
Джексон напротив закусывает щеку изнутри, и его горячие руки судорожно сжимаются поверх влажных ладоней Джебома.  
  
Майкл, про которого они оба начисто успевают забыть, внезапно подает голос:  
  
— Есть картинка.  
  
— Можно взглянуть? — хрипло спрашивает Джексон.  
  
— Ну, что там?  
  
— Цилиндры, какие-то микросхемы, мотки проволоки…  
  
Джебом вытягивает шею, пытаясь разглядеть снимок на экране планшета в руках Майкла, и замечает на одной из пластин внутри буквы, на которые он пялился едва ли не каждое утро всё своё детство, проведенное в Кояне.  
  
— Пиздец, — произносит он вслух.  
  
—Э?..  
  
— Если я всё еще правильно помню хангыль, то, кажется, знаю, что в посылке.  
  
— Знаешь? — тупо переспрашивает Джексон.  
  
Джебом кивает:  
  
— Йогурт.  
  
— Ты заказал из Сингапура йогурт?!  
  
— Нет! Я заказал его на Амазоне! — почти стонет Джебом от идиотизма ситуации. — Где-то с месяц назад я получил письмо от продавца. Он писал, что нужного мне товара нет на складе в Америке, но, если я согласен подождать, он найдет нового поставщика. Чёрт, я совсем забыл об этом! Может, они собрали мой заказ в Сингапуре вместо Миссури?..  
  
— Стой… Но там же микросхемы и проволока…  
  
Майкл стоит между ними и смотрит то на одного, то на другого, а потом, расслабившись, стягивает с головы маску с капюшоном.  
  
— Я заказал йогуртницу. Корейскую. Такая… — он судорожно вздыхает, — такая была у бабули. Их уже не выпускают, поэтому, видимо, она и коллекционная. Наверное, это она и щелкала.  
  
— Выключатель?  
  
Джебом не успевает ему ответить. Майкл говорит в свой микрофончик, что взрывного устройства в здании нет, и одним движением открывает коробку канцелярским ножом со стола секретаря.  
  
Изнутри на пол сыплются одинаковые белые пакетики, разрисованные издевательски улыбающимися коровами. Кажется, что они смеются над ним-неудачником.  
Закваска, понимает Джебом. Это пакетики с долбаной закваской для долбаного домашнего йогурта.  
  
Джексон, наконец, отнимает свои ладони, и распотрошенная посылка болезненно оттягивает затекшие руки. Из коробки всё сыпется, и Джексон, удивленно приподняв брови, спрашивает:  
  
— Сколько же йогурта ты заказал?!  
  
— Много, — ошалело отвечает ему Джебом. — Очень.  
  
Майкл, также как и Джексон, зачарованно смотрит за дождем из пакетиков:  
  
— Доктор Им, можете уже отпустить.  
  
Джебом облегченно стонет и неаккуратно сгружает проклятую йогуртницу на стол. Внутри что-то звякает, и Майкл заинтересованно сует нос.  
  
— О, а вот и таинственные цилиндры, — вытаскивает он наружу пару мерных стаканов с крышками, — ладно, парни, я пошёл. Оборудование заберут мои ребятки позже.  
Джексон жмёт ему руку, передает привет малышу Джимми и на прощание от души хлопает того по спине. Джебом от одного вида морщится: получить шлепок рукой с бицепсом в 45 см в обхвате — сомнительное удовольствие.   
  
Он еще помнит каково это.  
  
Джебом пытается размяться, но даже поднять руки нормально не может. Мышцы подрагивают, а кончики пальцев больно покалывает.  
  
— Вот же… — бормочет он, — руки совсем онемели.   
  
— Давай разомну, — предлагает Джексон и, не дождавшись согласия, усаживает его на рядом стоящее кресло.   
  
Джебом счастливо растекается по спинке, прикрывает глаза, и тут же вздрагивает, когда чувствует стальную хватку на своих плечах. Джексон быстро профессионально растирает ему шею и с силой сжимает каменные плечи. Это очень больно. И до мурашек приятно.  
  
— Извини за этот переполох, — шипит сквозь зубы Джебом, — чувствую себя полным придурком.  
  
— Слушай, ничего страшного, всё же обошлось, — отвечает ему Джексон и пребольно щипает место, где плечо переходит в шею, — было гораздо хуже, когда мы с тобой четыре часа просидели в холодильнике морга. До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты захлопнул за нами дверь...  
  
— Я больше поверить не могу, что Джинён нас там нашёл.   
  
— Просто он слишком хорошо тебя знает. И твои способности влипать в дурацкие истории. Что он сказал тогда? Что-то такое до ужаса старомодное...  
  
— “Привет, отморозки”, кажется.  
  
— Точно, — тихо смеётся Джексон и упирается своим геройским небритым подбородком Джебому в макушку, — с тех пор я и не выношу всё, что связано с больницами.  
  
— Ты поэтому меня не навещал? — в лоб спрашивает Джебом, и Джексон за его спиной дёргается, будто от пощечины.   
  
Сейчас он сбежит, ясно понимает Джебом, и, прежде чем тот уйдёт, ловит чужое запястье, чувствуя ладонью уродливый шрам от ожога.  
  
У Джебома такой тоже есть.  
  
— Ты не виноват, ясно? — говорит он, глядя в коротко — по-военному — стриженный затылок. — То, что произошло — случайность.   
  
— Ты едва не остался инвалидом. Хреновая случайность, не находишь? — жестко бросает ему через плечо, Джексон.  
  
— Всё же обошлось, — повторяет за ним Джебом, и, продолжая сжимать чужое запястье, поднимается с кресла, — ты не виноват.   
  
Ты не виноват, хочет еще раз сказать ему Джебом, вставая напротив. Ты не виноват, что на том проклятом складе, где они нашли тела пропавших раскрашенных проституток, была утечка газа, не виноват, что один из детективов всю жизнь курит, как паровоз, не виноват, что взрывной волной его, Джебома, вынесло с четвертого этажа вместе со стёклами и кирпичами, не виноват, что он своими руками-макаронинами не продержался немного дольше...  
  
— Я не смог вытащить тебя! Я… Я бросил тебя там! — внезапно разражается криком Джексон и бьёт себя кулаком в грудь, — Как я могу после этого смотреть миссис Им в глаза? Как я могу сидеть с вами за одним столом, когда ты из-за меня чуть не умер?!   
  
— Но я не умер, Джексон! — срывается в ответ Джебом. — Я тут, перед тобой! Стою на своих двоих, дышу, и сердце у меня бьётся! Какого хера ты меня похоронил заживо?!  
  
Его голос эхом разносится по всё ещё пустому участку. Оцепление, должно быть, снимут с минуты на минуту. А они тут стоят, орут друг на друга, как…  
  
— Два придурка, — раздаётся со стороны входа, — двадцать восемь лет, а ума всё нет. И, видимо, не предвидится.   
  
Джинён, уже без пиджака, но всё еще застегнутый до самого воротника, шагает к ним, поскальзываясь на лужицах кофе. Свет бьёт ему в спину, и его приметные уши буквально светятся нежно розовым светом.   
  
— Если вы решили вспомнить школьные годы, то давайте пропустим те эпизоды, где вы деретесь, ломаете мебель и конечности друг другу, и сразу перейдем к совместному распитию пива с пиццой на заднем дворе Джебома. Я задолбался пить с вами по отдельности, миритесь уже, ладно? — Джинён трёт пальцами переносицу, — никакого здоровья на вас не хватит.   
  
— Драться? Вот с ним? — Джексон тычет пальцем Джебому куда-то в район ключицы, — да он даже отжаться нормально не может. Теперь.  
  
Джебом всё также держит Джексона за руку. Под ладонью очень ярко чувствуется шрам, а под ним — нервное биение чужого всегда чересчур горячего сердца. Ему не нравится, что он поддаётся этому пульсу, этому чужому огню, заставляющего и его самого кипятиться, вместо того, чтобы раз и навсегда прекратить этот абсолютно абсурдный для него конфликт. Он разжимает хватку и устало растирает лицо ладонями.   
  
— Задрал, — говорит Джексону, — если ты сейчас же не прекратишь это, я тебя и правда поколочу. И, будь уверен, мало тебе не покажется.   
  
На периферии раздаётся раздраженное “Да вы издеваетесь надо мной” Джинёна.   
  
— Никто тебя не винит и не винил никогда. Дерьмо случается, ясно? В этот раз мне повезло. Чем не повод порадоваться за меня?   
  
— А если бы не…  
  
— А если мне завтра кирпич на голову упадет? — взбешенно перебивает его Джебом, — тоже будешь себя грызть, что не оказался рядом? Что за комплекс супергероя, Джексон? Завязывай с этим, а то ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
  
В участок понемногу возвращаются офицеры. Некоторые уже заинтересовано поглядывают в их сторону, и Джебом решает закругляться. Не хватало еще сплетен. Он обходит Джексона, по-детски грубо задев плечом, и присаживается, чтобы собрать с пола пакетики. Нарисованные коровы всё так же смеются над ним, и Джебом раздраженно закидывает закваску в коробку к героине дня. Как это обычно бывает, обратно ничего не лезет. Он кое-как утрамбовывает пакетики, а те, что так и не помещаются (хотя должны!), рассовывает по карманам спортивных шорт. Джебом стаскивает всё еще дрожащими руками посылку со стола и, прежде чем уйти, говорит Джексону:  
  
— Мама каждые выходные ждёт тебя, идиота, на ужин.   
  
Джебом идёт в обнимку со своей коллекционной йогуртницей, зло распинывая по дороге неудачно подвернувшиеся кресла.   
  
— Пойду к себе, — произносит он, ни к кому толком не обращаясь, — распотрошу парочку свежих трупов.  
  
Сбоку башней вырастает Югём. Он забирает у него коробку, обменяв её на кипу каких-то документов, и быстро начинает тараторить, вводя в курс дела.   
  
— Распечатать вам портреты сержанта Пака и офицера Вана?  
  
— Зачем? — не понимает Джебом.  
  
— Ну, наклеим их поверх лиц наших жмуриков и вскро… — тут он замечает что-то эдакое на его лице, запинается, но всё равно упрямо заканчивает, — вскроем с особой циничностью.  
  
— Стажер Ким, — тот втягивает голову в плечи под его взглядом, — я вас сейчас отправлю обратно в Академию проходить повторный курс медицинской этики.  
  
Югём извиняется (в глазах ни капли искренности) и, широко шагая своими ходулями, скрывается за дверью лаборатории. Джебом смотрит ему вслед и бурчит себе под нос, листая распечатки:  
  
— А идея, в общем-то, неплохая.  
  
— Эй, Джебом, — раздается с другого конца участка бодрый голос, — а что на ужин в эту субботу?  
  
Джебом оборачивается. Джексон стоит всё там же, у стола секретаря, и растирает ладонью подозрительно алое ухо. Джинён у окна смотрит строго в другую сторону, непринужденно подкидывая свой значок, и сразу становится понятно, чьих рук дело.   
  
— Острая корейская еда, конечно.   
  
— Ммм, моя любимая, — кривится Джексон и следом спрашивает, — а десерт?   
  
Из кармана Джебома коровой вверх вываливается упаковка с закваской. Он двигает её носком кроссовки и, взяв разбег, пинает в сторону Джексона. Естественно, безбожно мажет. Джинён смеётся, прикрывшись ладонью, принимает нежданный пас и отправляет пакетик по адресу.   
  
Джексон подбирает его и уточняет:  
  
— Йогурт на десерт?  
  
— Охрененно органический, — кивает Джебом, — надо же опробовать аппарат.  
  
— Тогда с меня клубника?  
  
— Тогда с тебя клубника.


End file.
